Forum talk:KHL/Concept Art
Okay. Concept Art Department. Very Important right now as everyone wants to know how each character looks like and we need (even concept) images up on here for the wiki. So our first step is concepting the baddies. We pretty much have an idea of how our heroes look so we'll do them close to last. So anyways mis gentes, you are going to work amongst yourselves first on Lord Kami, Brazix, and another villain im going to introduce who is going to be similar to an FF bad guy but clad in more Disney-friendly garb. First I want someone to get Malevolence Crystalised and Mecha to assist/contact me. Mecha should be easy but Malevolent...i dunno. So without further adeu...the descriptions. I'll leave the FF guy for later once I get the two FF fans here on the wiki on my side. First is Lord Kami himself. Ill be very thurough so pay attention and I want multiple copies (basically one from each artist) then we'll pick one and you'll all work on that together. Here we go. Lord "Olet" Kami Age: About 55 Lord Kami has long snow white hair. He wears a skinny obsidian crown to accent his self granted title, "lord". His face is stern and aged. Adding five years to him. But he looks very wise as he was a good master. He has a wise beard and pointed ears like an elf. Lining his face, ever so slightly glowing blue, are mystical tatoos given to him by the Ethereal. (More will be revealed soon) He dons very extravegant clothing and accesories that is actually comprable to Ansem. A royal looking jacket would be nice. With light shoulder pad(s). And an X (or some symbol representing Kami's faction, im open to all types of symbols maybe ethereal?) on his jacket somewhere. His jacket will be open revealing his chest or a plain undershirt. He is very tall and lanky for an older male. If his Keyblade is present in the image it is a very regal looking blade as well. Red Black Gold and white are good colors for the keyblade and Kami himself. It is a false one so it has no keychain. Also he is a guantlet that steals keyblades on his left or right hand. Brazix Age: 21 Brazix is the nobody of Kami's 2nd Disciple and 2nd in comand of the rest of the nobodies. He has short pointy hair almost in the fashion of liberty spikes going from the back of his head to the front. He is very similar to Lexaeus in physical build and looks. Brazix has brown hair and piercing green eyes. He will don traditional Organization member robes but with a shoulder pad with Kami's symbol on it. His weapon is a spiked war-hammer. Thanks guys lets do work. Questions? Contact me via email, here, or facebook? Email: a_prieto@ymail.com. Ask me bout my facebook in private. I'm on that alot. I'm going to make a KHL facebook. Keyblader of Dark13 21:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Observations You rang, Saule? What may I do for ya? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes yes. Good observation lol. Okay I need you to get Malevolent to help first...you think you can? Keyblader of Dark13 15:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. Shall I hunt her down and bring her in? While I'm here, I should ask what we're doing first? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If I may? As an observation, I think he wants you to help the Concept artists work on Lord Kami, Brazix, and that FF-related character he wants. What he's really thinking, I don't know. I guess you'll find out. Later!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Kami should be first. In color if you may. Black in whites cool too so I can work with you on color. Thanks for the rundown Shadow and thanks for getting Mal, King Nothing. :) Keyblader of Dark13 23:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Meh. I say that he looks like Xehanort's Heartless but aged about thirty years or so and with Gandalf's face and costume from LotR: Return of the King. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, so make him Gandalf's Heartless. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay two corrections. Not that I'm shooting down the idea of armor and "largeness", because if you want to submit concept of that nature that's fine, but food for thought Kami is not suppose to be large and mighty. He's suppose to be wise and knowing. His power is internal (ie. with magic) not external (brute force) although he is powerful with a keyblade as well. And Kami is not necessarily a heartless. In fact I was thinking of making his heartless a separate entity. And they combine for the final fight...? And Yes gandolf's "heartless" lol. And btw Lego hold on to the concept of La lutte but stop working on them. There gonna be done last as they're not mainstream and more of a KHL 1.5 type bit. Also I want to work with TNE and you artists for that. Keyblader of Dark13 20:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Lego I hafta say your art is very promising. I really like your style it reminds me of mine. But Saule and Aiden are not needed at the moment. I haven't given a description of them yet. Even though they are very good. It was just Kami and Brazix and FF anithero. Kami I am certainly pleased with. He looks like DiZ+Ansem+Yen Sid.....and Gandolf lol. Only slight facial changes otherwise its perfect.I think its on top for now...other artists are who now?Keyblader of Dark13 23:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow we need more artists for sure then. And Yeah the Keychains woulda been cool. Try putting them just on his guantlet. He takes Mickey's btw. Yeah we'll work with Tira Saule Aiden and Xaelus later, later. Saule is important to me. But very good work Lego. Get Xiggie here. And maybe some other artists. Thanks. When youve reworked Kami, I'll be working closely with you.Keyblader of Dark13 14:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I thought I did...Okay. Well hair shorter I think if thats his hair flowing behind him. Crown...very thin. Old marks...creases wrinkles etc. Keychains on gauntlet. And pointy pointy ears. and I think thats really it until I see the rework. Try and find other artists...not that I dont love your work lol Then work on Brazix and FF character is coming soon I hopeKeyblader of Dark13 01:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Any progress here @ all? --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 21:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I made progress on the FF character, but haven't decided on an appearance yet. I was thinking a cross between Exdeath, Cecil Harvey as a Dark Knight, and a black version of FFI Garland's armor. Under that, he'd likely have Jecht's build in Dissidia, but his face (if ever revealed) would be closer to Kain Highwind, I think. That work? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just for organization purposes, let's carry this on on the character devel. department. As for Concept art...I wanna see more art done. I wish I had better tech or I'd help. But I like what we got still patiently waiting on Brazix art and Kami's "final" art, por favor. --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 18:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kami image http://i656.photobucket.com/albums/uu286/trinity_limit48/LORDKAMI.jpg :Wow. I know it's not the official art, but this person's really good. It works with the concept art, and thus can be considered as such. I'm sure there are elements in this that can be used in the final (Like the Monarch's Hand design). What does Saule think?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you're back Lego. Needed you around here. And you didn't draw that? It looks very Zelda-y. I like it. Not completely what I envisioned, but it makes him look very strong and it captures Monarch's Hand design perfectly. I really like it. How's your version goin' Lego? And how bout my sig....its crying for you lol --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 21:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC)